Paradise of Kiss
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: I did not see the end but well...here: Soushi plays a guessing game with Kazuki, Kazuki has three days to figure out why Soushi kept him from the others and he has unlimited answers to give. -Set after the series.


Fafnir: Kazuki and Soushi

Paradise of Kiss

"Soushi, tell me the reason why you wouldn't let me see or get close to the others till after the war has ended?" Kazuki stormed into the light brunettes room, ignoring the half naked man in front of him that was only dressed in his pants. "Well?"

Soushi looked up and over the rim of the juice can he was drinking from and lowered it from his lips. "I have a reason but you may not like it."

"Tell me."

"Guess, that is if you can guess, I'll give you three days to; if you can't then, I'll show you." He smirked then turned towards and picked his bath basket, shrugged on a shirt and walked past a slightly stunned Kazuki. "Your so naive when it comes to this one feeling, shut the door when your done gagging. You can give me all the guesses you want in those three days."

Kazuki grimaced then barged out and to his room, grabbing his own bath basket and chased Soushi down. "I think I'll start now. I do have three days and all the guesses I want."

"Where are you going to begin?"

"Why would you...hmm...Is it to keep me focused on my mission?"

"That is one way to put it." He grinned and watched the raven hair grow more frustrated by the minute. "We're at the bath." The door slid open and he dragged the still thinking Kazuki after him.

"So soon?"

"Drink this before you go in, it makes it more relaxing." Soushi forced a juice can into the pilots hands then slid off the shirt and his pants and boxers, folding them neatly. "Well, are you going to undress or do I have to treat you like a child?"

"No, not at all." Kazuki hurriedly stripped.

"Drink the juice, it makes taking a bath easier and more relaxing." He waved to the can then walked into the shower area with his shampoo and conditioner.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He chugged it down then followed but frowned when he found Soushi in the giant tub already. "Man..." He groaned and sat on one of the small stool's before the many hair washing stations.

"Your too fast."

"Have to be," he popped one eye opened as Kazuki sank into the water and took a spot next to him on the wall. "The basics of being in something like the military, can not waste time. Especially if you have to get out in the middle of a shower for an Emergency alert." He closed the eye.

"Running wet down the hall's, I should try to be more fast about it."

"Even with the war over, we are still on standby, who knows of the threat will come back or something might happen. Shoko sacrificed herself to save us, we must remember her courage and carry on." Soushi inclined his head. "Who knows, a new threat may come."

"I have never thought about it like that." Kazuki placed a fist next to his mouth in thought then looked up into tense eyes. 'What is wrong with me? It is still Soushi's stare, cold and demanding yet, gentle.' "I think we should get out, he have been in here long enough."

"Hmm... I could stay a little longer, you have yet to relax." Soushi placed a restraining hand on Kazuki's shoulder and brought him back down, causing the water to lap at the tub walls.

"Okay..." His mind reeled as the sudden touch forced an irregular rhythm from his heart. "I guess I should."

"The juice has yet to kick in. Let it go and find a focal point somewhere in the room." Soushi sank slightly lower below the surface.

'Hmm...what is he hiding.' Kazuki tried to find a focal point but his eyes drifted back to Soushi who looked like he was asleep but really relaxed. 'How can he be like this? What can make him this predetermined?' He leaned in slightly to get a closer look at his face. 'What can make this person tick?'

"Your still too tense."

"Ah...right, focus and let go." He closed his eyes and the image of Soushi floated up, the man who could keep a straight face when he was right there beside him. "Hmm..."

'Now I see why Soushi is so focused. What is he thinking about?'

"Kazuki, Kazuki...times up, lets go, unless you want to feint and drown."

"Oh, uh, right." The hand was so warm on his shoulder.

"I think before you leave the bathing room, you should take care of the little problem between your legs."

"Huh?" Kazuki looked down and gasped, "How embarrassing."

Soushi slung the towel over his shoulder in an attempt to dry his back off. "At least, its not my problem." He laughed and made his way to the changing rooms. 'That was close. I have to hold out for two more days.'

"Soushi, how do you do this?" He called.

"You don't know, well, I could tell you but I want you to figure it out for yourself. Your an ace pilot. Just think of something that is disgusting." He bluffed, the corners of his mouth tugged into a smile.

"Disgusting?"

"Yes, and gross if you can make the disgusting something into something really gross. Maybe... Its been a while for me."

"I'm feeling really hot there."

"Too much information." He sighed and slid on the shirt. "Later, don't forget you have two more days. Good night." He said seductively to tease Kazuki, who found his face beat red in the mirrors.

"Great...Soushi, like you care."

"I do but that is not my area of expertise." He called. "Good night Kazuki." He teased again then left the boy stranded with a pulsating heat between his legs.

"Damn, he can be cruel when he wants to be." His fingers touched the source of his problem and he let out a low sympathetic moan. "Just like this...I guess...ahhhh...why do I feel this way?"

Kazuki panted and almost collapsed on the tile floor.

"I think I should clean this up before anybody finds this and its almost lights out." He sighed and got to work.

"Shoot, I wanted to hear him, well, I'll get my chance in two days." Soushi mumbled and ambled back to his room, feeling the heat in between his legs as well. "Now I have to settle this problem of mine."

For the next day, Kazuki guessed again and again, ranging from 30 minutes to two hours in between.

"Final day, you have till tonight at eight."

"So soon...that is 4 hours away."

"I wasn't stuck in the simulator since nine this morning, now was I?" He smirked. "Seeing as how you haven't found the chance to break it off for lunch."

"How cold can you get?" He shivered from the stare.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He turned to leave. "You have four hours."

"Soushi! Damn, just my luck!" He kicked an innocent wall out of anger. "What did he mean by 'Your so naive when it comes to this one feeling?'" He pondered. "Time is ticking away."

"Hmm...so, what do you guess?" Soushi smiled lightly, knocking the raven pilot off his feet as soon as Kazuki entered Soushi's room.

"Ah, ah...That the force of battle would have to come first, so spending time with my friends could keep me from my trajectory of what is to come." He blushed, finding out that he couldn't stop it.

"You're half right." He stood and made his way towards the flustered boy with a gleam of want in his eye. "And my reason, I'll show you."

Before Kazuki could blink, he found himself pinned to the wall with Soushi kissing him harshly as it slowly let up into a softer, more passionate kiss. "I want you, Kazuki." He purred with a mixture of velvet and seduction, making Kazuki go warm all over. "I wanted you, it became personal and like the guy I am, I got jealous when I saw Maya next to you."

"Soushi, what are you talking about?" He tried to push the aggressor off. "What are you doing? No, not there...hnnn..." His knees went weak as Soushi touched his crotch. "Soushi...how cruel..."

"Yes, it is cruel." His lips found purchase on the tender flesh of a slightly pink neck. "But, I want you the most."

"S-since when?" He choked out.

"Oh, when we were still in middle school. You slipped and fell on that wet floor, knocking the wash bucket on you, getting soaked from hair down, it was cute. Too cute." Soushi's fingers moved swiftly and soon exposed Kazuki's chest, exploring the skin.

"Soushi...ah...what?" Kazuki gasped when the digits passed over his pink buds. "Hnn..."

"Ahh...here we go." A slight pinch and Kazuki teared up. "Now, now, don't cry just yet."

"But its so strange and sensitive."

"How accurate you are." The brunette picked up the pilot, carried him and lay him on the bed. "Can you give me permission to continue?"

"What does that have to do?"

"I want you but I can't till you give me permission. Can I continue?" He smiled ever so gently and placed a loving kiss on Kazuki's forehead. "Please?"

"Yes, you can continue." He gave in after seeing the soft face.

"Thank you, Kazuki." Soushi passionately kissed him, fighting with their tongues in a duel, the lager won.

"Can you touch me again?" He panted after the heed.

"Where?" Soushi whispered. "Tell me?"

"My chest...and what you did earlier...my crotch..." He hesitated.

"Of course, anything for you...tell me what you want..." He licked at his lips then trailed down to a bud, plaiting it with affection and licks.

"Soushi...again...don't neglect the other...ahhhh...there...good..." He ordered and Soushi did as so. "Undress, it is no fair that I'm in my boxers."

"How stupid of me, I forgot." In a slow and painstakingly effort, Kazuki squirmed from seeing Soushi strip at the pace, the heat rising in between his legs and making the soft cloth rise in anticipation.

"Your so muscular."

"And you?" He paused to run a hand down the pilots abdomen. "You have some well built."

"Soushi...please don't make me wait."

"Of course." The shirt flew to the ground followed by the pants. "Now...where next?"

"Here." He took the warm hand placed it in between his legs. "Soushi...kiss me..."

"Right away." In compliance, the pale lips descended and took up the pleading mouth as his fingers worked away. Kazuki wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders and pulled him down onto him.

"Soushi..." Breaking the mouth contact, "I'm, I'm..."

"I know..." With surpassing speed, he yanked the fabric off with his empty hand and proceeded with the massage that the other hand was doing.

"Ahh...Soushi...I can't hold it in..."

"Come if you want, don't hold back."

"Soushi!" Kazuki thrust his hips forward and into the palm, releasing the semen onto it. "Soushi..."

"Yes, tell me what you want."

"I want you...take me..." His half-lidded eyes became erotic. "But I want to help you..."

"Okay then, let me go so I can sit up." The arms fell to the sheets as Soushi rose to full view. "Your so handsome, Kazuki."

"Ah...what should I do?" His face burned even hotter.

"Here," He took a hand slid it down his only covering. "Massage it gently."

"Am I doing it correctly?" He tilted his head.

"Yes...very so...your so good." Soushi sat on his heels as Kazuki climbed to his knees and hand, and out of curiosity, pulled the offending fabric down to take the amazing length in his mouth after starring at it for some time. "Kazuki!"

"Hmm..." He moaned, sending a wave of shivers up and down his spine.

"Can you suck on it?" Soushi dared to ask and received an immediate vacuum like response. "Kazuki...this is so good..." A small moan of satisfaction escaped. "Hmm...your wonderful..."

Kazuki curled his tongue around the shaft and fingered the sac's.

"Enough, I don't want to come this early."

"Awww..." He whined, "why?"

"If I told then you won't be able to feel something really good." Soushi tackled the shorter boy so he was on top, pressing his throbbing hot member against Kazuki's. "Feel me."

"I am...its so so, impressive."

"It is." He reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a tube and applied some to his fingers. "Ah, relax on the third breath."

Kazuki breathed out and felt something enter smoothly. "What? Ah, ah, ah...Soushi...Soushi..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ah...ah...this feels so good...don't stop..."

"I promise not to..." A second joined the first and wiggled, twisting this way and that, crimson eyes drowned in pleasure. A third made notice and each worked in all directions.

"There! There! It feels so good...ah, ah, ah..." He panted when his prostrate was struck.

"Kazuki..." Soushi whispered and took the ruby eye's hard member into his mouth.

"Soushi! Soushi! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Tears streamed freely. Soushi worked with his tongue, licking and rounding the small shaft, teasing the tip and base. "Ah...ah...ah..." Fingers moving against the gland. It only took about five minutes before he cried out. "Soushi! I'm going to...ah..."

Soushi drank it all. "You taste so good." He rose and kissed Kazuki. "What next?"

"I want you, all of you!"

"Okay then..." He pulled out his fingers. "Relax on the third breath." When the exhale left him, he took in a sharp breath as a solid and very hot something slid in.

"Soushi, its hot...its hot...it feels good..."

"Are you in pain?" He softly kissed the tanned neck.

"Sort of...its hot...its hot..."

"Shh...I'm here..." He thread the fingers of his clean hand with Kazuki's right. "Tell me when."

Kazuki clenched his free hand on the sheet's and moaned, adjusting to the discomfort of something so large and so big inside him. He slowly relaxed, the tension draining through the bed.

"I'm ready..."

"I'll go slow..." He nibbled on the tender lobe and kissed the sensitive part at the corner of his jaw. Soushi with drew, taking his time and whispering reassuring words to him then pushed back in.

"Soushi...ah...ah...Soushi...you feel...so...good..." He hiccuped and meet the eyes that glimmered with concern and love. Love? 'Yes, this is love...love...' "Love...Soushi...I love you..."

"Kazuki...I love you too..." Soushi was shocked. 'When?'

"Ah...I love you...a little...faster..." The raven pulled him down into a kiss, tightly holding him there, moaning in the pleasure. "I love you...I love you...I love you..."

"Kazuki...I love you..." He barraged Kazuki, leaving kiss marks on his chest and stomach. "I love you..."

"Faster...harder..."

"Anything my love..." Soushi groaned and speed his pace up, rocking the bed or rather cot like bed.

It was a hot, sweaty mass of skin and passion that could barely be heard from beyond the door. Kazuki requested and Soushi granted. Moans and gasp's escaped past lips pressed together, "I love you's" were passed.

"Soushi...please don't make me wait..." His mouth was wrapped at Soushi's neck juncture. "I want you inside of me, a piece of you."

Soushi worked harder. "Kazuki...my Love, I need your help..." His free hand flicked his Lover's tip.

"Oh!" Kazuki tightened the muscle that surrounded Soushi's massive length.

"My Beloved, lets come together...please hold it for me..."

"Soushi..." Kazuki's penis twitched. "I won't be able to hold it in..."

"You can do it my Love, I know you can..." Soushi grunted then felt his Lover's legs wrap around his waist and hastened, soon he was almost slapping against Kazuki's tailbone, adding the urge to release. "Kazuki..." Sweat rolled off of his brow.

"Soushi..."

"There!" Soushi arched his back as he felt a sharp pierce of Kazuki's nails in his shoulders and back to keep him from leaving his lovers chest. "Ah...Kazuki..." Soushi collapsed onto the sweat covered chest, using some strength to keep himself from crushing his Beloved.

Kazuki, high from the sex and the release of his Lover, licked at any trail's of blood that rolled over the right shoulder of the man above him. "Soushi?" He asked once his heart beat had calmed.

"Yes?" His cat colored eyes were swept up in red orbs when he looked into the tired face.

"I'm sorry about your..."

"Shh...its okay." He smiled.

"Then...I love you Soushi." He gently kissed the sweat covered brow.

"Do you want to go again my Love?"

"Some other time." He yawned.

"Okay." Soushi kissed Kazuki then waited till he was fast asleep to pull out and lay next to his side. Pulling the covers above their heads and taking Kazuki into his arms. Soushi fell asleep soon after.

The next morning...

Soushi shook his Lover awake. "Kazuki, lets take a bath." Planting kisses along the tanned neck.

His groggy crimson eyes appeared then he yawned. "Of course." The raven stood, dressed sloppy like then went to his room to get his bath basket, only to find that his Lover was waiting outside of the door for him.

"Lets go, my Love." He added then handed a juice can to him. "No one is in the men's bath right now, we can have secret session if you want." He smiled at the blush.

"What a dare." Taking the can and interlacing his fingers with Soushi. "Lets take the risk."

They smiled lovingly then Soushi had his raven against the wall in a hot and passionate kiss, not caring who saw them in the early morning hours, they are madly in love with each other. Deeply in love.


End file.
